Oh this can't be good
by kgirl120
Summary: Here I am I'm 27 and I already have 3 kids. I really do not know where my life is heading, I think back into my life, the good times and the bad. I feel so alone, my husband works for so long. I do not get to see him, I can not even tell him I'm pregnant
1. Chapter 1

Oh this can't be good, chapter 1

Here I am I'm 27 and I already have three kids I've just tucked them into bed. It's 11:49 way past their bed time and mine,

I go into my room where Ron was sound asleep then just woke up again.

"Hey, Love come here,"Ron said.

I sit on the bed sigh,

"Whats wrong love?

"Ron you know, I can't remember the last time we made love."

"Really? It wasn't to long ago."

"I know."

"Speaking of making love,"

Ron pulled me closer to him and kissed me.

"Oh, Ron..." I breathed as I felt Ron kissing my neck.

Just as Ron was about to unbutton my nightgown, I heard a soft sleepy voice say,

"Mummy, daddy what are you doing?"

I turn around to see our daughter Charlotte looking at us.

"Nothing," Ron and I say together.

"Yeah, right." says the 5 year old says.

"Why are you awake anyway?" I ask.

"I wanted a glass of water." she says holding up a cup full of water.

"Well you have your glass of water, now lets get you back to bed." I say and lead her to her room.

She follows but first says a goodnight to Ron.

I tuck her back into bed and give her a kiss.

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight mummy."

I go back to my room and see Ron asleep again. I smile and go to sleep.

I wake up the next morning because I felt somebody pulling me out of bed I open my eyes and see my

three kids pulling my gown.

"Stop guys." I say.

"Mummy we want something to eat."

"Alright, were is your dad?"

"He went to work" Emma says, she's my second oldest, Charlotte being oldest, and Jane being the youngest.

"Already, well why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"Daddy told us not to." Jane tells me.

I sigh a get out of my bed. I go to the kitchen the girls following behind me. I look at them and say,...

"What do you girls want to eat?"

"Pancakes," Charlotte says.

"NO, Waffles," says Emma

"PANCAKES."

"WAFFLES."

"PANCAKES."

The two yell at each other and I sigh. I feel someone pull on my gown. It was Jane.

"Mummy can we just have eggs and toast.

"Yes we can."

I make the eggs and toast Emma and Charlotte were so busy yelling at each other that they did not notice I had

just made the eggs and toast. When everybody was eating their breakfast. Emma all of a sudden asked

"Mummy, how did you tell daddy when you were going to have us?"

"Well, that's something I haven't thought about in a long time, but I think I goes something like this."

I woke up early so I could make breakfast for Ron, we had been married for two years now and were as

happy as ever. Just as I got up and was almost down the stairs I got a sick felling in her stomach.

I ran to the bathroom to throw up. Then I felt someone pull my hair back. I looked up and saw Ron standing behind me.

"Ron," I said."What are you doing up so early."

"I heard you up in here, you where in here for awhile so I came to see what was wrong. Are you okay, Love?"

" Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Ron don't worry."

"I'm sorry but, you've been sick like this for a while now."

"I know, I'm going to go get it checked out today."

"Alright, well I have to get ready for work, love." Ron said and went to the bedroom.

I left the bathroom and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I had'nt told Ron I already knew what

was wrong, I didn't tell him that I took about six test and they all said that I was pregnant, and I didn't

tell him that he was the one who got me pregnant and not some other guy, I do not know why he

would think that but come on its Ron were talking about. I don't know when I'm going to tell him, maybe

I should do it today, yeah I'll do it today. I grin to my and think about what Ron going to say when I tell him.

Would he freak out? Oh this should be fun. Ron comes down the stairs and sit in a chair. I put his food

front of him and he eat its eat very quickly. I watch him and say with out thinking.

"Your going be a great dad."

I gasp and put my hand to my mouth.

"What did you just say."


	2. Chapter 2

Oh this can't be good.

Chapter 2. Keep it or lose it.

Ron looks at me with a look I can't really read .

"Ron, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine,"

"Um.. Okay well I have to get ready to go somewhere."

"Wait! You still didn't answer my question."

"Which is..."

"What did you say before, you know when you said, I'm going to be a great dad."

Oh no.

"Well I would think you would know what it ment," I say as calm as I could.

"No, I have no idea really."

"OH MY GOSH, I MARRIED THE MOST THICKEST MAN IN THE WORLD!"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

"I"M PREGNANT, THATS WHAT I"M SAYING, I"M PREGNANT, P R E G N A N T, PREGNANT YOU

KNOW THAT THING THAT THING THAT HAPPENS WHEN A MAN AND A WOMAN HAVE SEX, YOU

KNOW SEX, S E X , MAKING LOVE , THE THING PEOPLE DO WHEN THEY LOVE EACH OTHER

VERY MUCH. PREGNANT."

"Oh that."

"Yes that,"

"So whos the father?"

"You are who's elses would it be, you don't think I'm cheating on you do you?" I asked my anger starting up again.

"No I just, I don't know, I'm kind of in suprised right now."

"Oh really, I did'nt notice." I say.

"So I'm getting ready to go to the doctor, you want to come?"

"Yeah,"

"Mummy, did you really yell at daddy like that?" Jane asks.

"Yes I did,"

"And mummy,"

"Yes dear."

"Whats sex?"

Oh, one of these days I'm just going to have to learn how to keep my big mouth shut.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N . Let me just say a thankyou to renee for ponting out that mistake, I do not know why I did that.

Oh this can't be good.

Chapter 3, A girl, girl,girl.

Today I'm going to find out the sex of the baby. I sing to myself in my mind. I run to wake Ron.

"Ron, wake up."

"Ron come on and wakeup don't you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"What baby?

"Our baby, silly!"

"Oh yeah, its going to take a while for me to get used to this baby thing."

"Yeah anyway, come on we have to go now if we want to be there on time."

"Okay."

"Well I'm Healer Jones and the only reason I'm saying this is because I see a new face in the room

to day." Healer Jones said.

"Oh, of course sorry, this is Ron he is the father of the baby."

"Yes well, hello Ron, now lets get started,I Iooked at the test you took last week and everything seems

to be fine, so do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes," Ron said, it was the frist word he has said since we got here. I think he is afarid of something,

I just don't know what it is that he is afarid of.

"Okay well Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, have you ever thouht of the chance of multpile births?"

'I don't understand?" I say cofused.

"Well what I am tring to say is, instead of having one baby you will have more."

"You mean were having twins?" Ron says happy..

"Well, yes and no. What I mean is you will have 3 babies."

"3,like triplets 3?"

"Yes, Your having triplets. Girl triplets."

Yes I know short crazy chapter. I'm just bored. Hey, but you never know Hermione could have triplets. Pleasle review.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh this can't be good,

Chapter 4:Telling the parents.

Ron and I had just gotten home from our suprise. Wow triplets, Ron went crazy a little bit after. He almost fainted.

I could tell he was happy. I sit down, I so tried, Ron has to go to work agian, I hate this. He is never home. He did say he

would be home more often. Well at least he said he'd try anyways.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hemione!" Ron yells.

Ron breaks me away from my thoughts, "Yes, honey?"

"Are you okay love?"

"Yeah, fine just thinking."I say.

"Oh well, I was thinking too, and I think we should tell our parents today."said Ron.

"Tell our parents? Do you really think were ready to tell our parents, Ron?"

"Well, we have been hiding it for awhile, I mean my mum has been wanting us to come

over and see her, and I have to keep telling her that you don't feel good or I don't feel good

and I think she is getting worried." He says.

"Ron honey, its not that I don't want to tell _your_ parents, I just don't want to tell mine."

"Well why not I'm sure that your mum will be happy to have a grandchild."

I sigh sadly and say, "Its not really my mum I don't want to tell its my dad."

"Why don't you want to tell your dad?"

"Because he will get mad and start yelling at me, and then my mum will start yelling at him for yelling at me, and then he will start yelling at her for yelling at him for yelling at me, and then I will start yelling at them for yelling at each other because my dad was yelling at me, and blah, blah,blah,blah,blah,Its just a big mess, all of it, so if I tell my parents you are coming with me. And aren't you late for work."

Oh I really do have a big mouth the plan was, not to stop him from going to work.

"Oh, your right I'm so late. I'll see you later love, Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever.I'll ask my parents, and then we can go over for diner then we can tell them and get it over with.

"Hermione, sweetheart your here,your father and I have been in the study, doing some work, where is Ron?"My mum says hugging me.

"Hi mum, Ron is outside, I don't why though, let me go check on him."

When I got outdside I saw Ron standing in the cold.

"Ron what are you doing? Come inside where its warm."

"I'm not going in there."

"Why not?"

"Your dad, he hates me."

"No he doesn't, my dad loves you, now come on." I say as I pull Ron into the house, I miss my house.I take Ron into the study where I find my mum and dad.

"Hermione!" dad yells, It was more of a happy yell than angry yell.

"Hi dad, aren't you going to say hi to Ron?"

"Hello boy,"

"Hi Mr.Granger."

"Anyway Hermione," My mother said "What was it that you and Ron wanted to tell us."

"Well mum, what we wanted to tell you is that well I'm...Ron and I are um...um were going to have a baby or babies."

"Babies, Babies! What the hell do you mean your having babies!"My father yells.

"Calm down! There is no need to yell at her!"My mother yells.

"Don't you tell me to calm, And I can yell at her all I want to..."

"See I told you this would happen." I say to Ron.

I hope you all liked this chapter, If you see any mistakes please tell me. Also if you have any ideas let me know I allready have one I'm going to use in the next chapter. I can already tell you Ron and Hermione will have a little fight. Also again What kind of names do you like? please tell me I might just use the name in the story, so please review and tell me.

Kgirl120.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please read this.**

**A.N. sorry it took so long for me to update but I still have to go to school, so I will try to post **

**every weekend. If I don't that means I'm tried and have lots of school work to do or I am at my**

**dads house and really want to enjoy myself and take a break. One more thing I would like to **

**add is that when some of you left reviews about things you would like to happen in the sorry**

**or if I ask you a question and you answer, Even if I don't think its a good idea,_( But most of the time_**

**_I love the Ideas so don't worry.)_ I will still put it in the story because just becuase I don't think its**

**a good idea doesn't mean other people won't. But anyway the Ideas I am going to use in this **

**chapter I love so if it was you're idea please send me more, you have a very creative mind, the names**

**Of my wonderful reviews that gave me the good I ideas are, filengdolphine who is one of my best **

**reviewers and Hunter girl also a good reviewer. And one more tiny thing. The whole story is really in **

**flashback mode unless you read Hermione talking to the girls It is in flashback mode, anyway on with the story.**

**and I love you koolness. Thanks for the nice reviews.**

Oh this can't be good: Chapter 5

"Ron I think its time for us to go." I say to my husband, I really shouldn't have came.

"Ok, just wait one sec." Ron went up to my father and said, "Hey Mr. Granger," **Wack!** Ron had punched my father right in the

the face. "Don't you ever yell at her like that again in your life." Ron said and stormed out the door. My father was bleeding so bad

his whole face was coverd with blood and his hands, and his cloths were to, ther was even blood on the floor, I knew then that I could

never bring Ron to my parents house ever again, I wanted to help my dad so much but I couldn't get any words to come out of my mouth.

So I just ran out the door, and I was so shocked I didn't even talk to Ron all the way home.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ron honey I think we should start picking out names for the baby, I mean babies."I say to him. "Yeah why not, I already came up with a name."

"Yeah well how about this we can both say no if we don't like the name and yes if we do. Ok these are mine how about Ashley," I say "No," Ron says.

"Ok then you go." I say "Rachel," Ron says "No I don't think I like that name as much as I like Ashley, How about Britney?" I ask Ron, I like that name, Ok then

Britney, for the frist one, Know what about the other two?"

**A.N I know it was a short chapter but I just felt bad about not updating in a while, You like always I ask,if you have any ideas please tell me.**

**kgirl120.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Hey this chapter is much better than the other one I wrote about an hour ago**

**Oh this can't be good,**

**Chapter: 6, What to buy,**

Ron and I had just gotten home from the healers ofice about an two hours ago, you wouldn't

think you would have to wait an hour just to see the healer and another hour to get back home.

Well at least I'm home and I can sleep. We were up all night long thinking of names for the babies,

and... **Beep, Beep, Beep,Beep,Beep!**

"Oh dear, look at the time its 9:00pm you kids need to get to bed."

"Ah,come on mum,can't we stay up later, just for a little while?" Emma asks me.

"No I'm sorry sweet heart, you have to go to bed, your father will be home soon, you need to be in bed."

I put my girls in their beds give them a kiss on the head, and go in the living room, I sit on the sofa and

there is nothing else I can do but wait for Ron to get home. One hour later Ron came in the the door he was

so late, someone was going to sleep on the sofa tonight.

"Hey honey, I had a bad day at work today, they made me work stay an hour late."

"Is that the only reason why?" I ask him.

" Of crouse, You didn't think I would just be late for no reason did you?"

"You're right I'm sorry."

I walk up to Ron and give him a kiss, he kisses me back and before I even know it we are snogging on the sofa.

His lips were soft,wet, and hot. My arms flew around his neck and his on my waist.We kissed slowly and softly, Ron

tightened his grip on my waist and dtew me as close to him as he could. The kiss deepened as quickly as it had started.

I gasped as i felt his tongue brushed against mine. I marveled at the fact that something so simple could be so exciting.

A sense of urgency suddenenly gripped me. I wanted more of him. Ron seemed to channel the urge as well, because our

kisses became more frantic, more forceful, and more passionate.

Then without warning, he scooped me up and takes me to the bedroom. He lays me on the bed and we keep kissing.

His hand falls to the to the back of my thigh, where it meets my buttlock. His hands fumbles against my wetness more

firnly, silpping inside and slowly stretching me,readying me. "More." I say quietly.

He didn't need to be asked twice. His fingers search about and rub across my swollen clit once, twice, and then pause.

Thats is all that I can take, I spead my legs open just slightly, signling her acceptance. I'm shaking, "Go in slow." I tell him.

he kisses me deeply and scissors inside me.

In and out,in and out,again and again, over and over. Until I can't take it any more, I come so hard that I had to bit my lip to stop

from screaming. I fall back onto the pillow and sigh, "Wow that was the best sex we have had in years." I say.

And then ron and I sleep for the rest of the night.

**A.N. I hope you liked this chapter, if so please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**I am so sorry if you were waiting long for me to update, I've been very busy with school and had to study a lot. I kept saying to myself 'Make sure you type up the next chapter of your story, you haven't done it in so long.' I hope you all won't be disappointed by this chapter, I tried to make it as interesting as I could.**_

_**In this chapter Ron and Hermione go to see Harry and Ginny at their house. I know they haven't been in the story at all so that's why I am putting them in now. Ginny will have something very important to tell Hermione. What you think she wants to tell her, come on guess…. You don't know or you do know . Read to find out. Oh I almost forgot this chapter is not a flash back. **_

"Hi, Ron, Hermione you came!" Harry greeted us, excitedly .

We haven't seen each other in a long time one months, ok I know that isn't that long but it feels like we haven't seen each other in years.

"Where are the girls?" He asked.

"Oh, their still outside." I said. Right after I finished the sentence, my three little angles came running in the door.

"Uncle Harry, uncle Harry !" They yelled, and ran to give him a hug. After they hugged him they ran back outside to play. I laughed.

'Where's Ginny at?' I asked Harry.

"She's in the kitchen, she was asking for you, she said she had something important to tell you."

I walked into the kitchen, I saw Ginny sitting in a chair, her hand was on her stomach rubbing it.

She looked sad, and depressed something was bothering her I could tell. She looked different in a way that I can't really explain. Then she just started crying and I don't know why, I'm starting to get scared I have never seen Ginny cry before and if I have I sure don't remember. ****I call her name softly.

"Ginny, Ginny are you okay?" I ask her.

Ginny turned around surprised, "Yeah, I'm fine." She says and wipes the tears from her eyes,. " I'm just a little worried about something that's all, I kind of need to talk to you about it."

" I know, Harry told me, so what do you want to tell me?" I asked her, the truth is that I think I know what she wants to talk about.

"Well you see I'm…I'm well pregnant, and see I need your help. I don't know what to do. I'm tired and I've been throwing up all day and I think Harry is starting to get suspicious."

"You haven't told him yet?" I ask her.

"Well if had told him already don't you think he would have told everyone by now?"

"Well that is true, and Ginny don't you think you should be talking to your mum about this? I mean after all she has more experience with being pregnant and having children than I do."

" Well I did consider that but then I just didn't know what I would say and how I would tell her, and you know how my mum is see would get all worried and start asking me about a lot of things that really don't want to talk about. Besides I just wanted to talk to you about it. There's something else I need t talk to you about too." Ginny sighs and gets up. She goes into her bedroom but first tells me to right there so I stay seated and about a minute later Ginny comes back into the room with a small box she hands it to me and sits back down I see tears forming in her eyes. "Open it, look at what I found in my bedroom, look at how my so-called husband teats me. After all I've done for him." I open the box and see a beautiful diamond ring. "Ginny this is the most nicest ring I've ever seen. Why are you so upset?"

"Read the little note." Ginny said.

I read the little note on the box it says _Happy Birthday Mandy _

_Harry._

"Oh Ginny, don't be silly, I'm sure it's not what you think it is. Maybe she's just someone he works with, and their really good friends and he wanted to get her something nice." I say. But I really don't know what to think, it does seem very strange that Harry would get a girl that Ginny or myself do not know a present like that. But I also know that Harry would never cheat on Ginny, he loves her.

"Well then how come I've never heard about or seen this Mandy person? He's my husband and he does nothing but cheat on me, we haven't even been married for that long-"

"Ginny you don't know that he's cheating on you, why don't you just go and ask him about it?" I said.

"I don't need to ask him anything, I know what's going on." Ginny says.

" No you don't," I say " You just assume that that is what is happening. You don't know for sure. I'm sure Harry has a very good reason for this." The girls come running into the room, to hug Ginny. "Aunt Ginny, what are you going to get us for our birthday?" Emma asks her.

"It's a little to early to be asking me such a question, your birthday isn't for another two months." Ginny reply's back.

" I know but uncle Harry said he was going to get us really great presents, a bunch of tiny ones, medium sized ones and a couple of big ones each." Ginny and I laugh at this, we both know that if Harry got them that many presents they would have way to many, because every always gets them at least six presents each, so we new that Harry was lying when he said that, but we didn't tell them that. About three hours later we all sat down and ate. We stayed a hour longer. Then we left to go back home.

_**I know this chapter was very short, and I am going to try to get another one typed up later today. I hoped you all like this chapter and please do my a favor and give me ideas on what you think should happen next I'm running out of them. Also please review, even if you hated this chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**This chapter will start off at Harry and Ginny's house, I am also using the very brilliant idea that was suggested by fliengdolphine, one of my favorite reviewers. The ending of the story will take place at Ron and Hermione's house, where Hermione will continue to tell the girls her story.**_

"Gin, I'm hungry, what's for breakfast?" This is the first thing that Harry says to me when he comes into the kitchen. I'm still upset at him. I know that I really don't have any proof that he is cheating, well yes I do actually, the ring that he bought for that Mandy person, he shouldn't be buying her expensive stuff like that he should be buying that stuff for me! If he just had gotten her a card or a stuffed animal or something it would be okay, but he got a huge diamond ring. He's made me so mad that I don't even want to make him anything to eat, and besides I've had the worst morning sickness just a couple minuets ago, so I say, " I don't know, what are you going to make yourself for breakfast?"

"What's wrong with you today, your more grumpier than usual this morning. You always make me breakfast remember?" He say to me.

"Well today I don't feel like making you anything, is that alright with you or do I just have to make you something to eat everyday whenever your hungry, because your just the man of the house, and you don't ever make any mistakes, you think you deserve special treatment because you're the _Great_ _Harry Potter_ and everyone should do what you say when you say. Well let me tell you something, everyone might let you boss them around but I am not one of them and…." I stop talking and ran into the bathroom to vomit. Harry follows me and says, " Ginny you've been acting just like Hermione when she was preg… Wait Ginny your not…your not, but you can't be."

"Well I am, but that won't stop you from seeing that Mandy girl will it, not even if your wife the woman that you promised to love forever, is pregnant with your child." Harry looks at me as though he has no idea what I'm talking about this does nothing but make me more angry, I get even anger when he says,

"Ginny what are you talking about Ginny I would never cheat on you, what would give you such a idea to think that?"

"Oh, please Harry, I saw the ring you bought for her, it made it look it you were cheating to me, so if you why don't you just tell me." I say to him.

"You saw the ring? Oh Ginny well, she's my friend and I wanted to get her something nice for her birthday…."

"By friend do you mean your girlfriend." I say. Harry gets mad by me saying this and goes into the bedroom, and slams the door behind him. Just then there is a knock on the door, I go to answer it, when I open the door I see a lady with blonde hair, blue eyes, and lots of jewelry on. I see her and I automatically know who she is, but I tired to convince myself that it wasn't her. That was hard to do, especially when she said, " I'm sorry. This must be the wrong house . I'm looking for Harry Potter." I couldn't believe my ears. So there really is some other woman. But still I had to be sure. So I said, "Your name isn't Mandy is it?" Even though I was pretty sure I knew the answer the this question I just had to ask.

"Yes, my name is Mandy, Mandy Lane. So I'm guessing because you knew what my name was this isn't the wrong house. Is Harry here?" Mandy asks. I should've never said anything all I had to say is, 'Yes, this is the wrong house, and Harry Potter does not live here. Try the house next door."

"Mandy, what are you dong here?" I turn around and see Harry standing right behind me.

"Mummy, you never finished telling us the story." Emma says.

"Your right, I didn't….." I say

………………………………...

"How about Sport for a boy." Ron says.

" Ronald didn't you here , we are having girls not boys." I say.

"I know but, sometimes they can be wrong about this stuff. We could end up having three boys instead of three girls. Or one girl and two boys, or two girls and one boy. But honestly I'd rather just have three boys. So it won't hurt to have something just incase the healer was wrong." Ron says.

I look at him very impressed , _I_ didn't even think about that. " That a great idea Ron." I say. "We should do that, so I think we should have three girl names and three boy names, and we both get 10 no's and 10 yes's for boy names and girl names, with the yes's when were fished we will sum it up to three. Lets start with the girls first since that's what they are suppose to be. I'll go first. How about, Hailey?"

"No. My turn, Jane."

"Yes, but only because that's my middle name. Ok, Lynette."

"Uh, ok I guess that's a yes. How about, Delaina."

"No. Alicia."

"Yes. Brandy."

"Yes. Kristen."

"No. Clarissa."

"Yes, How about Jenny."

"Is that spelled J-E-N-N-Y or G-I-N-N-Y?"

"J-E-N-N-Y but now that I think about I like G-I-N-N-Y too.

"Yes for both then. Lets move on to the boy names and finish the girls later. I already have a lot in mind."

Oh I can already tell that this is going to be a long night.

_**I hope you all like this chapter, please review. If you have any ideas please tell also.**_

_**Oh and if anyone can think of some names for me to use in the story I would love it , thank you.**_

_**kgirl120**_


	9. Chapter 9

Ron and I stayed up all nightlong thinking of names for the babies, so far we have the names, Maddie, Katherine, and Courtney, for girls, and Michael, John and Keith, for boys. Ron's asleep right now, he has to get up in two hours to go to work. He's been working more hours now, he says he been trying to make and save as much money as he can so we can make this whole baby thing work. He's been trying as hard as he can lately, I think I'll make him some breakfast this morning. I get out of bed and go into the kitchen. I start to make breakfast when I hear a knock at the door, a loud knock. When I open the door I see Ginny standing there looking very happy._ AN: This is still the flashback,_

"Ginny, what are you doing here, it's 6:00am in the morning."

She smiles and says, "Oh I know, but I just thought I might drop by to ask you if maybe you wanted to go shopping with me today? It's okay if you don't want to. I know you probably really want to just relax today. You must be really tired, it's getting closer to your due date."

I smile back at her and say," It's not that close to my due date I have at least three months left. But I will go shopping with you, but I have to make Ron breakfast first, would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks, I just ate, so how's everything been going with Ron and the baby, oh I'm sorry I mean babies."

"Oh, it's okay I guess. Oh yeah I almost forgot, I have an appointment to see my healer at about 11:00am. You don't mind coming with me do you? As soon as it's over we can go shopping."

"No I don't mind, hey Hermione can I ask you something, it's something really personal, you see I……"

"Hermione, Hermione where are you? Do you know where my shoes are? Oh, hey Ginny what are you doing here?" Ron says. He still looks tired. Ginny smiles and says hello. "I don't know Ron." I put his food on the table and said. "Ron, I have to go to see the Healer today, I should get going now, and Ginny's going with me. I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay." Ron says and Ginny and I walk out and head to go see my healer.

………………………………...

After spending an hour at the healer, Ginny and I went to the closest baby supply store we could find, I was getting really tired, but I didn't tell Ginny that, I didn't want her getting worried about me. So I just kept my mouth shut. But that was hard to do , when Ginny was picking up everything in the store, things that I don't even need.

" Oh Hermione, you need these!"

"What are those?" I asked.

" I don't know, I think you use it to put the baby on your back or something." Ginny says.

"Well Ginny, there are two things wrong with that, one, I would never put my new born baby on my back, and two, I'm having three babies not one."

"Well you could still use it." Ginny says.

………………………………...

End of Flashback This starts off at Harry and Ginny's house. 

"Well, I came to see you Harry. You told me to come and meet you here, remember?"

I turn around and look at Harry, getting madder and madder by the second. I couldn't believe it, my husband, the love of my life was really cheating on me, and he asks the girl he's doing it with o meet him at _our_ house, when he knew I was going to be here. I take a deep breath, Harry must of sensed my anger because he says, " Mandy, why don't you go home and I'll talk to you later, right now I need to speak to my wife, alone."

Mandy leaves, I was almost going to leave too. I didn't want to talk to Harry, I didn't even want to look at him. I just couldn't believe him. Why would he do this to me? I couldn't take it anymore I had to leave, I go my cloak and left.

A.N. I'm Sorry for the long wait and I know this was a bad chapter. I know it's hard to, read this story, it looks okay when type on the computer but when I put it on here it looks horrible.


	10. Chapter 10

_**This chapter isn't very long at all but I just had to write it.**_

_** This is Ginny talking not Hermione **_

I was finally out of my house, I've decided to go to Ron and Hermione's, It was pretty much the only place I could go. I was starting to feel dizzy, and got a very unbelievably bad pain in my stomach. Suddenly I had to vomit, I leaned over and that's just what I did. I sat down on the ground, I felt as though I was going to faint. I know I should just turn around and go back home, and let Harry explain, but I really didn't want to talk to him. I hear the sound of high heals coming towards me. I don't have the energy to look up and see who it was. Dammit, I forgot my wand in the house.

"Are you alright, Ginny." I was just going to yell and ask how this stranger knew my name, when I suddenly realized who's voice it was. I looked up and saw that dumb blonde bitch, that stole my husband away from me.

"I'm fine, but what do you care, you don't care about me, if you did at all you would've never stole my husband.".

"Oh Ginny, you have to understand that there is nothing going on between Harry and I, we really are just friends. I promise."

"Why should I believe _you._"

"Ginny, Look, I don't know why Harry bought me such an expensive ring you'll have to ask him you self. I tried to give it back but he told me to keep, Harry is not cheating on you! He loves you, he talks about you all the time. And well I'm not supposed to tell you this but he said that he was going to take you out to dinner tomorrow night, and then you and him were going away for the weekend. Just the two of you."

"He really said that?"

"Yeah, so how about you go back to your house and tell Harry that your sorry."

"I guess your right, and look, Mandy, I'm sorry about well everything, I overreacted."

"I understand, he's your husband, it's okay to be worried."Mandy says.

I get up and head back home, I'm going to go apologize to Harry. I was going to give much much more as well.

_**I hope you liked this chapter. I just couldn't make Harry cheat on Ginny, It would be to hard.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Flashback**_

Ginny and I had been walking around for about 30 minuets now, neither of us saying a word which was kind of weird because Ginny was usually the first one to start talking and she had been especially quiet. I sensed that something was wrong and she wanted to tell me but just didn't know how to say it. Finally after three long minutes she said, "Hermione, do you remember when I was getting ready to ask you something the real personal something?"

"Yes," I answered, but the truth was that I didn't really remember, I've had a lot of things going on and had forgot what it was she had said . " Well… this is kind of embarrassing and weird too. See I kind of need your advice about something,"

"Go on,"

"Well it's a problem I'm having with Harry, and kind of a sex prob…

"No, Ginny, Harry's like my brother I don't want to hear about you twos sex life," She gave me one of those sad looks that I can't stand so I said, "All right as long as it's not disgusting. If it is then I just don't want to hear it."

She smiled and said, "No, it's not disgusting. It's just you know Harry and I have been together for a long time, and well lately he just hasn't wanted to well," She lowered her voice to a whisper and said, "Touch me, he acts as though he doesn't ever want to have sex anymore, and it's really freaking me out."

I laughed and that just seemed to make Ginny more angry than she already was. "What's so funny I don't she anything funny about that! Come on Hermione, I really need your help right now, just tell me what to do, I'm really worried." Ginny said.

"Ginny," I say. "You have nothing to worry about. Ok, look I'll tell that when Ron and I first got married about two months later he was acting the same way but everything is fine now. Some men do that sometimes, I really don't know why. But they just do, I'm sure if you give him some time everything will be all right." She looked kind of relieved and then thanked me for helping her. Suddenly I got a great pain in my stomach, I must of made a face that showed I was in pain because Ginny got a worried look on hers. "Are you ok?" She asked me.

"Yeah," I lied. The pain became worst and I cried out in pain. The pain stopped and I found a bench to sit on. Ginny followed still looking worried. "Don't worry," I told her. "Just a false alarm." I have at least three more months left.

_**Three months later**_

"Oh Ron, Wake up, wake up Ron, Ronald wake up!"

Ron finally waking up says, "What's wrong Moine, go back to sleep."

"How can I go back to sleep, I'm to excited, Ron don't you know what today is?" Not giving him a chance to answer, already knowing he probably forgot anyway. I yell, "TODAYS MY DUEDATE!!! Any minute today I could go into labor, isn't wonderful! I already packed all of the things we need when I go into labor, so are you ready to be a daddy."

_**Two weeks later**_

I walk into my room. Angry, nervous and just pain upset. I see Ron sitting on the bed smiling at me this just made me even more angry. "That's right!" I say " Still no babies!" I sit down next to him and he puts his arm around me and pulls me close to him, I lay my head on his shoulder and sigh. "Ron am I ever going to have these babies or am I just going to end up being an 78 year old woman with three babies still stuck inside of me."

He laughs and says, "Don't be silly love, you will have the babies soon."

"But when? I'm getting tired of waiting Ron," I was really really tired.

_**A.N Ok, So I want to thank you if you review and I hope you liked this chapter, If you didn't like it you thought it was crap, just tell me it won't hurt my feelings.**_


	12. Chapter 12

"Harry I'm sorry about this whole thing about you and Mandy, I know it was wrong to accuse you of that even though you really didn't do anything. I'm stupid and you have any right to yell at me and be mad at forever, it wouldn't even be such a bad thing if you wanted to hit me. I sorry." This is the first thing I say when I walk into my house. I really didn't know what else to say. I still felt like a bitch for doing all of that even though I really didn't do anything wrong, but nor did Harry. He gave me a smile then said " I'm not mad at you, I don't want to hit you and I don't want to yell at you. It's ok. I understand what happened, you were worried. But Ginny you know I love you and would never cheat on you. You do know that don't you?" Oh I hate him! He's not doing anything now but making me feel more and more like a bitch which wasn't a good thing at all because I didn't want to feel that way. I really was sorry. "Harry, what are going to do about this whole baby thing?" I ask, forgetting that Harry didn't know I was pregnant yet, "Baby! What baby thing, are you pregnant?" I nod and Harry picks me up and swings me around, it was making me feel sick but I didn't tell him that. He was to happy, I didn't want to ruin his mood.

He finally put me down and said "This is great! Have you been to a healer yet.?"

"Yes, but your not angry?"

"Why would I be? I happy I'm finally going to get to be a father."

I smile and then saw that he Harry Potter would be a great father.

_**I know it wasn't much at all but maybe I'll write some more today. Thanks for reviewing. If you did anyway.**_

_**Kgirl120. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Well sadly I must say that this is the last chapter of this story!**_ L _**This chapter isn't as long as I wanted to be but I knew if I continued it I would not have much to put in the next story. So I hope you like the lasy chapter and sorry it took so long to write it!**_

It was early that morning when I found Ron sitting on the sofa reading a book one of the babies books, and well he wasn't really reading it he was looking at the pictures but hey what do you expect its Ron we all know he hates reading even if it is a baby book. He looked tired as though he hasn't slept in hours which he probably hasn't he sees me standing by the door and puts the book down and tells me to come sit next to him because I shouldn't be standing up for to long.

"What's wrong Ron? Why are you sitting here reading a baby book looking so sad?" I ask him, he looks down at his bare feet and says. "You wouldn't understand, you'd just think That I was being silly."

"Being silly about what?"

" Ok I'll tell you but you have to promise that you won't get mad."

"I promise that I will get mad if you say something stupid."

"Ok, fine." He sighs and says to me. " Hermione I've been worrying about this whole babies thing, I mean three babies how we, you and me, me and you supposed to take care of three babies? How are we going to afford to take care of three babies your not working and your going to be so busy taking care of the girls how are---"

"Wait a second your not possibly saying that your worried about having three babies?!" When I see him shake his head yes I just snap. " Well thanks for telling me know Ron! What do want to do I'm having this sometime soon and I can't stop myself from having it. I mean what do you want me to do have the girls then give them to someone else!"

"Love, no that's not what I'm saying but-"

"But what, because that exactly what it seems like you saying! You know I can't believe you," I was just so angry I couldn't stand it. Suddenly I felt wet like I just peed on myself. I then realized that my water had just broken. "Oh great Ron look at what you did, you've made me so angry that my water broke, so thanks to you I'm having the babies now!" I see him looking socked and not knowing what to do. "Well don't just sit there!" I screamed. "Take me to the hospital."

It took him a while before he finally got up and got me stuff for me. So this was it I was going to have a baby, oh sorry I mean babies!!!!!

_**This pat of the chapter is now taking place at Harry and Ginny's. Oh and by the way Hermiones not telling this part the girls.**_

Oh my god! I have just got though having the best sex ever with Harry, he was next to me sleeping when an owl at the window, I take the letter from it and it said.

_Ginny and Harry,_

_Hermione's just gone into labor she's asking for you Ginny so hurry and get here._

I've had the babies already and am as tired as ever, they are all three beautiful girls that have Ron's red hair of course but its curly, two of them have my brown eyes and one Ron's blue ones. They were being cleaned up at the moment and I took this time to apologize to Ron, and he the same. When the girls were brought back it was time to name them. Everyone was there smiling and taking turns holding the babies,

"Hermione what shall we name this one?" Ron asks me.

"Oh you pick one I love all the names we picked."

"Ok, well then this is Maddie."

"NO! That's not her name,"

"Ok then Katherine."

"No,"

"Well then Courtney."

"No,"

"Well we've ran out of names here Hermione so then you pick a name." __

"Ok I will, how about Charlotte."

"Nice I like so this is Charlotte." _** Sorry guys I know I had another name for the girl but I just don't remember what it was if you can tell me that would be great!**_

As you know we named the other two Emma and Jane.

"Wow mum great story but it sure was long." Says Emma.

"I know and I have much more if ever want to hear those." I say.

"Yeah!" They all say at the same time and I start to tell them raising them when they were babies and about Ginny and her baby.

_**So I hope you liked it and I really need you to review because I need some help on what the name for the sequel will be so I you have any ideas please tell me names and ideas for the next story are what I need. I would like to thank all of my helpers and reviews for this story I hope you can help with the next one!**_

_**Kgirl120 **_


	14. Chapter 14

Hi, and I just wanted to say that the new story is ready now so whenever you have the time make sure you read it. Sorry if I made you think that this was a new chapter. But I hope you didn't. Because I told I had ended the story. So please go look at the next one. Maybe you will like it maybe you won't.

Kgirl120.


End file.
